


SANSational Christmas Remakes 2020

by Anjel_X



Series: SANSational Christmas Remakes [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjel_X/pseuds/Anjel_X
Summary: Another year, another set of SANSational holiday remakes...
Series: SANSational Christmas Remakes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568425
Kudos: 1





	1. Jingle Bells (Jerry Smells)

**Author's Note:**

> "Jingle Bells" is one of the best-known and commonly sung American songs in the world. It was written by James Lord Pierpont... this is not quite that song...

Dashing through Snowden  
While Papyrus pulls the sleigh  
O'er snowpoffs we go,  
NYEH-ing all the way  
Bells on Bob’s tail ring,  
making spirits bright  
What fun it is to laugh and sing  
A sleighing song tonight

NYEH, jingle bells, Jerry smells  
Jerry go away  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
While Papyrus pulls the sleigh  
Jingle bells, Jerry smells  
Jerry go away  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
While Papyrus pulls the sleigh

A day or two ago,  
Frisk thought They'd take a ride,  
And soon Sans Skeleton  
Was seated by Their side;  
The Paps was lean and lank  
Misfortune seemed his lot  
We got into a huge pun war,  
And then Pap got upsot.

NYEH, jingle bells, Jerry smells  
Jerry go away  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
While Papyrus pulls the sleigh  
Jingle bells, Jerry smells  
Jerry go away  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
While Papyrus pulls the sleigh

NYEH, jingle bells, Jerry smells  
Jerry go away  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
While Papyrus pulls the sleigh  
Jingle bells, Jerry smells  
Jerry go away  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
While Papyrus pulls the sleigh

Now the ground is white  
Go it while you're young  
Take the kid tonight  
And sing this sleighing song  
Just get Papyrus, NYEH!  
two-forty as his speed  
Hitch him to an open sleigh  
And NYEH! you'll take the lead

NYEH, jingle bells, Jerry smells  
Jerry go away  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
While Papyrus pulls the sleigh  
Jingle bells, Jerry smells  
Jerry go away  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
While Papyrus pulls the sleigh


	2. The 12 days of Gyftmas (Classic Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the 12 days of Christmas... Sans style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swore i uploaded this almost two weeks ago... *shrug*

On the first day of Gyftmas  
Sans joined me in some fun:  
With A Palm Sized Whoopee Cushion  
  
On the second day of Gyftmas  
Sans joined me in some fun:  
2 Finger-guns  
And a Palm Sized Whoopee Cushion

On the third day of Gyftmas  
Sans joined me in some fun:  
3 Cozy Naps  
2 Finger-guns  
And a Palm Sized Whoopee Cushion

On the fourth day of Gyftmas  
Sans joined me in some fun:  
4 ‘OK’ Post-Its  
3 Cozy Naps  
2 Finger-guns  
And a Palm Sized Whoopee Cushion

On the fifth day of Gyftmas  
Sans joined me in some fun:  
5 Canine Guards to pet (pat pot)  
4 ‘OK’ Post-Its  
3 Cozy Naps  
2 Finger-guns  
And a Palm Sized Whoopee Cushion

On the sixth day of Gyftmas  
Sans joined me in some fun:  
6 Hours of Punning  
5 Canine Guards to pet (pat pot)  
4 ‘OK’ Post-Its  
3 Cozy Naps  
2 Finger-guns  
And a Palm Sized Whoopee Cushion

On the seventh day of Gyftmas  
Sans joined me in some fun:  
7 Days of Grillby’s  
6 Hours of Punning  
5 Canine Guards to pet (pat pot)  
4 ‘OK’ Post-Its  
3 Cozy Naps  
2 Finger-guns  
And a Palm Sized Whoopee Cushion

On the eighth day of Gyftmas  
Sans joined me in some fun:  
8 Papyrus puzzles  
7 Days of Grillby’s  
6 Hours of Punning  
5 Canine Guards to pet (pat pot)  
4 ‘OK’ Post-Its  
3 Cozy Naps  
2 Finger-guns  
And a Palm Sized Whoopee Cushion

On the ninth day of Gyftmas  
Sans joined me in some fun:  
9 Shortcut Pranking  
8 Papyrus puzzles  
7 Days of Grillby’s  
6 Hours of Punning  
5 Canine Guards to pet (pat pot)  
4 ‘OK’ Post-Its  
3 Cozy Naps  
2 Finger-guns  
And a Palm Sized Whoopee Cushion

On the tenth day of Gyftmas  
Sans joined me in some fun:  
10 Knock-Knock Joking  
9 Shortcut Pranking  
8 Papyrus puzzles  
7 Days of Grillby’s  
6 Hours of Punning  
5 Canine Guards to pet (pat pot)  
4 ‘OK’ Post-Its  
3 Cozy Naps  
2 Finger-guns  
And a Palm Sized Whoopee Cushion

On the eleventh day of Gyftmas  
Sans joined me in some fun:  
11 Temmies hOi-ing  
10 Knock-Knock Joking  
9 Shortcut Pranking  
8 Papyrus puzzles  
7 Days of Grillby’s  
6 Hours of Punning  
5 Canine Guards to pet (pat pot)  
4 ‘OK’ Post-Its  
3 Cozy Naps  
2 Finger-guns  
And a Palm Sized Whoopee Cushion

On the twelfth day of Gyftmas  
Sans joined me in some fun:  
12 ‘dogs to balance  
11 Temmies hOi-ing  
10 Knock-Knock Joking  
9 Shortcut Pranking  
8 Papyrus puzzles  
7 Days of Grillby’s  
6 Hours of Punning  
5 Canine Guards to pet (pat pot)  
4 ‘OK’ Post-Its  
3 Cozy Naps  
2 Finger-guns  
And a Palm Sized Whoopee Cushion


	3. The 12 days of Gyftmas (Star Sans Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another version of the 12 Days of Christmas... Star Sans style

On the first day of Gyftmas  
The Star Sans gave to me:  
A date with Ink and Broomie

On the second day of Christmas  
The Star Sans gave to me:  
2 Star Filled Eyelights  
and a date with Ink and Broomie

On the third day of Christmas  
The Star Sans gave to me:  
3 Guardians  
2 Star Filled Eyelights  
and a date with Ink and Broomie

On the fourth day of Christmas  
The Star Sans gave to me:  
4 gotten Ink Date  
3 Guardians  
2 Star Filled Eyelights  
and a date with Ink and Broomie

On the fifth day of Christmas  
The Star Sans gave to me:  
5 Hours of Training (with Blue)  
4 gotten Ink Date  
3 Guardians  
2 Star Filled Eyelights  
and a date with Ink and Broomie

On the sixth day of Christmas  
The Star Sans gave to me:  
6 Dozen AU Hops  
5 Hours of Training (with Blue)  
4 gotten Ink Date  
3 Guardians  
2 Star Filled Eyelights  
and a date with Ink and Broomie

On the seventh day of Christmas  
The Star Sans gave to me:  
7 Rainbow Paint Vials  
6 Dozen AU Hops  
5 Hours of Training (with Blue)  
4 gotten Ink Date  
3 Guardians  
2 Star Filled Eyelights  
and a date with Ink and Broomie

On the eighth day of Christmas  
The Star Sans gave to me:  
8 At All the Grillby’s  
7 Rainbow Paint Vials  
6 Dozen AU Hops  
5 Hours of Training (with Blue)  
4 gotten Ink Date  
3 Guardians  
2 Star Filled Eyelights  
and a date with Ink and Broomie

On the ninth day of Christmas  
The Star Sans gave to me:  
9 NOPE! Fresh Visits  
8 At All the Grillby’s  
7 Rainbow Paint Vials  
6 Dozen AU Hops  
5 Hours of Training (with Blue)  
4 gotten Ink Date  
3 Guardians  
2 Star Filled Eyelights  
and a date with Ink and Broomie

On the tenth day of Christmas  
The Star Sans gave to me:  
10 Tacos Cooking  
9 NOPE! Fresh Visits  
8 At All the Grillby’s  
7 Rainbow Paint Vials  
6 Dozen AU Hops  
5 Hours of Training (with Blue)  
4 gotten Ink Date  
3 Guardians  
2 Star Filled Eyelights  
and a date with Ink and Broomie

On the eleventh day of Christmas  
The Star Sans gave to me:  
11 Archery Lessons  
10 Tacos Cooking  
9 NOPE! Fresh Visits  
8 At All the Grillby’s  
7 Rainbow Paint Vials  
6 Dozen AU Hops  
5 Hours of Training (with Blue)  
4 gotten Ink Date  
3 Guardians  
2 Star Filled Eyelights  
and a date with Ink and Broomie

On the twelfth day of Christmas  
The Star Sans gave to me:  
12 Doodlesphere Tours  
11 Archery Lessons  
10 Tacos Cooking  
9 NOPE! Fresh Visits  
8 At All the Grillby’s  
7 Rainbow Paint Vials  
6 Dozen AU Hops  
5 Hours of Training (with Blue)  
4 gotten Ink Date  
3 Guardians  
2 Star Filled Eyelights  
and a date with Ink and Broomie


	4. The 12 days of Noot-mas (Nightmare Gang Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of my 12 Days of Christmas remakes.... Nightmare Gang Style

On the first day of Noot-mas  
The Nightmares gave to me:  
A Castle Home Permanently  
  
On the second day of Noot-mas  
The Nightmares gave to me:  
2 Many AUs  
And a Castle Home Permanently

On the third day of Noot-mas  
The Nightmares gave to me:  
3 OG Noot-Crew  
2 Many AUs  
And a Castle Home Permanently

On the fourth day of Noot-mas  
The Nightmares gave to me:  
4 Tent’cles Gooping  
3 OG Noot-Crew  
2 Many AUs  
And a Castle Home Permanently

On the fifth day of Noot-mas  
The Nightmares gave to me:  
5 Error Tongues  
4 Tent’cles Gooping  
3 OG Noot-Crew  
2 Many AUs  
And a Castle Home Permanently

On the sixth day of Noot-mas  
The Nightmares gave to me:  
6 UnderFell Chocolates  
5 Error Tongues  
4 Tent’cles Gooping  
3 OG Noot-Crew  
2 Many AUs  
And a Castle Home Permanently

On the seventh day of Noot-mas  
The Nightmares gave to me:  
7 Dead Human Souls  
6 UnderFell Chocolates  
5 Error Tongues  
4 Tent’cles Gooping  
3 OG Noot-Crew  
2 Many AUs  
And a Castle Home Permanently

On the eighth day of Noot-mas  
The Nightmares gave to me:  
8 Food with Horror  
7 Dead Human Souls  
6 UnderFell Chocolates  
5 Error Tongues  
4 Tent’cles Gooping  
3 OG Noot-Crew  
2 Many AUs  
And a Castle Home Permanently

On the ninth day of Noot-mas  
The Nightmares gave to me:  
9 Knives I’m Dodging  
8 Food with Horror  
7 Dead Human Souls  
6 UnderFell Chocolates  
5 Error Tongues  
4 Tent’cles Gooping  
3 OG Noot-Crew  
2 Many AUs  
And a Castle Home Permanently

On the tenth day of Noot-mas  
The Nightmares gave to me:  
10 Blue Strings Binding  
9 Knives I’m Dodging  
8 Food with Horror  
7 Dead Human Souls  
6 UnderFell Chocolates  
5 Error Tongues  
4 Tent’cles Gooping  
3 OG Noot-Crew  
2 Many AUs  
And a Castle Home Permanently

On the elventh day of Noot-mas  
The Nightmares gave to me:  
11 Bones a Flying  
10 Blue Strings Binding  
9 Knives I’m Dodging  
8 Food with Horror  
7 Dead Human Souls  
6 UnderFell Chocolates  
5 Error Tongues  
4 Tent’cles Gooping  
3 OG Noot-Crew  
2 Many AUs  
And a Castle Home Permanently

On the twelfth day of Noot-mas  
The Nightmares gave to me:  
12 Blasters Charging  
11 Bones a Flying  
10 Blue Strings Binding  
9 Knives I’m Dodging  
8 Food with Horror  
7 Dead Human Souls  
6 UnderFell Chocolates  
5 Error Tongues  
4 Tent’cles Gooping  
3 OG Noot-Crew  
2 Many AUs  
And a Castle Home Permanently


End file.
